In the United States, prison inmates have certain visitation rights. By allowing prisoners to have some contact with the outside world while incarcerated, the justice system aims to facilitate their transition back into society upon release. Traditional forms of contact include telephone calls, in-person visitation, conjugal visits, etc. More recently, technological advances have allowed jails and prisons to provide other types of visitation, including videoconferences and electronic chat sessions.